Soul Eater OC: Geist Albarn
Soul_Eater__Darkness_and_Souls_by_LittleDeathBringer.jpg|Geist's Soul 407px-A_Simple_Meister.png|Geist Albarn Geist Albarn '''(other name '''Geist Cambell) is the fraternal twin brother of Maka Albarn and also a newly joined member of the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy/Shibusen). Although young, Geist's level of weapon handling and combat skill in the eyes of the Academy's mentors has made him worthy of possessing the title of Death Scythe, since unlike his sister Geist has full control over his Weapon Blood. But Geist is not a Demon Weapon, instead he is what both Lord Death and Stein have confirmed to be a "Weapon Eater". Weapon Eater's according to Lord Death are former humans who like their Demon Weapon counterparts have devoured the soul of not a potential Kishin but instead the soul of a Demon Weapon. ''Personality'' Although Maka's brother, Geist is the exact opposite of her in almsot everyway. In contrast to his sister who remains a model student of the academy Geist has skipped almost every single one of his classes and done zero homework. Aside from his lacking dedication to his education Geist is shown to be an understanding person and at certain times funny, helpful and a little hot headed. At an early age like all Hunters, Geist was trained to hunt and kill by his foster father Alec Cambell, who according to Geist was "devious". However, unlike the Hunters of his generation Geist is somewhat resentfull towards both his foster parents and his mentors as to him they always seemed to had been forcing him down a path where he was more of a weapon than member of the Hunter's. But regardless of his resentment towards the them, Geist seems to miss "the hunter's life" where he spent his days hunting and tracking Witches over "the dull life" where all he would do in his words is "die from sheer boredom". Avoiding emotional relationships with woman, Geist distances himself utterly when a girl begins to feel close to him and he does exactly the same should he begin to deveolp feelings for a girl. Stein identitfy's this as The Hedgehog's Dilema, a situation where two or more hedgehog's attempt to get close to one another but they risk hurting each other with their quills. Geist avoids feeling that pain all together as he secretly fears feeling it. The secret behind this that prior to his time at the DWMA, Geist was in a relationship with a young witch named Sycorax, who he called Syx for short time. Unfortunately for these star crossed lovers, Dean was forced to kill Syx so that her death would provoke a group of wicthes his foster family was hunting. The tragedy in this relationship was not that Geist killed the woman he loved but that in the end, her death was not necessary at all since Geist's father had not only discovered the location of the witches around the same time Geist and Syx began seeing each other but that Alec basically watched and left Geist with no choice but to kill her since if he didn't, Alec would have killed Syx himself. This event has left what Maka describes as when viewing Geist's soul with her Soul Perception as a "scar" on Geist's soul that apparently refuses to heal. ''Appearence'' Geist has long, spiky ash blonde hair like Maka that is usually kept in a messy fashion, almost like he just got out of bed. He is sixteen years of age and his height is around that of Stein's, who is a full grown adult making Geist quite tall for his age. Geist's eyes are reminiscent to like his father Spirit,. In fact whenever Dean is fighting his eyes are always in this form which according to Black Star look very cool. His primary outfit at first was black short tanktop and a pair of denim jeans. After being taken back to the academy Dean received a new pair of clothes, a black longe-sleeved shirt with Lord Death's mask on each side on top of two seperate lines also on each side of his pants. Dean's shoes are black and light grey color wise but due to all the wandering around he tends to do, these shoes are usually very dirty and at times seem like they are almost coming apart but they are actually in quite good shape. His soul when viewed by Maka is surrounded by a mysterious black aurora that emitts a wavelength that apparently made her feel "empty' almosy as if there was no soul wavelength at all. The soul itself is rather jagged and somewhat spiky in shape but in color like his wavelength, Dean's soul is black too. When resonating, his soul doubles in size and the spikes adorning the soul also begin to move erratically. The size of his soul even when not resonating is almost on part with Stein's who comments that Dean's soul looks like it could swallow up anything near it. In fact like all Hunter soul's Dean's soul can resonant with anyone, even if his soul wavelength is out of sync with woever he is resonating with. ''Abilities'' Unnatural Physical Fitness: Dean's reflexes and flexibility are comparable to Maka's, hsi physical strength and abilities on apart with Black Star's and his ability to take brutal amounts of damage are just as durable as Kid's, which is odd since Kid is Shinigami and Dean a normal human. Soul Perception: * Relationships Maka Albarn- ''History''